Angel On My Shoulder
by sunflowerfren
Summary: Xantara or Tara is an archangel but is not very well known thanks to her ability to erase herself from all history, even in the bible she cannot be found. For almost a year she has been silently watching and protecting the Winchesters and their angel, Castiel. Finally, it is time for the Winchesters to meet their savior but not in the way that she had hoped. About season 6, DeanXOC


The gentle pitter-patter of the light rainfall against the dusty window of the run-down motel in the small town of Lubbock, Texas was relentless as a shadowy figure's unbroken gaze lingered on the glass plate. She was an archangel, one of the most powerful ones of all but it is doubtful that any humans would know of her existence based on the fact that she had successfully removed herself from all folklore, songs and even the bible. Xantara or Tara was not one for the spotlight, she actually enjoyed watching and waiting offset while her brothers took pride in their work and made sure that everybody knew of their triumphs.

When Father left, she did not morn with her siblings, nor did she wish for him to return at all. Tara believed that God had made the humans but never bothered to help them, leaving them all alone in the gigantic world that he too created and let crumble. And so, throughout history she silently and stealthy gave humanity little hints or gifts to help them survive the cruel world. Most of her siblings were disgusted with her actions while a small few wanted to help her as well. She and her followers fell from heaven and fell to earth, most of them growing up as humans and not remembering their time in Heaven, but not Tara. She found her grace when she was only a small child, about seven and made sure that her vessel was fully intact for she oh so loved the child that she had grown to be.

Tara had been alone for many years until she stumbled upon a little foot soldier named Castiel. She immediately took a liking to the small angel, especially when he found a strange interest in two brothers, known as the Winchesters. Although she had never met them in person, she believed that she could rely on them if she ever got into trouble, along with Castiel. Finally, the opportunity had come for her to met them, although not in the way she had hoped.

Being a rebellious archangel definitely had its downfalls the first being many, MANY enemies. Usually, she was very cautious and vigilant when she went out in public ( normally to spy on the Winchesters or Castiel to make sure that they were alright ) but yesterday, she was thrown off guard by the most ridiculous thing, a shirtless Dean Winchester. She was ashamed of herself, one of the most powerful archangels in the universe and there she was, ogling at a man with his shirt off, walking out of the shower with a towel around his waist, his v-line showing slightly through the low hanging fabric. Somehow during this incident, her mind wandered and she let down her walls involuntarily, giving high ranking angels a chance to see and appear at her location. Once she realized what she had done, she instantly teleported away from the Winchesters into a random abandoned shoe warehouse in the middle of nowhere. After about three seconds had passed, suddenly over two dozen angels appeared, surrounding her completely. Almost three hours later, Tara lay bloodied, battered and bleeding on the floor of the warehouse that was now had bodies of dead angels, each of their vessels missing their eyes with scorch marks around their eye sockets and mouths. Tara could hardly breath, must less stand but she attempted to teleport as close as she could to the Winchesters' location without landing directly in their line of view or whatever room they were in at the moment, which brings us back to the present with Tara as the hunched over shadowy figure in the run-down hotel room next to the window. Her weakened body doubled over more as she fell into a large coughing fit, a dark red liquid splattered on the floor as she resumed breathing heavily without coughing.

'That's not good.' She thought as her light grey, almost white eyes scanned the dark room, searching for the brothers as one of her arms clutched her stomach where one or more angels had gotten a good swing at her before she stabbed their stomachs with her now completely red angel blade. Tara's poor legs shook horribly beneath her as though she was carrying a very heavy burden that was too much for her to bare. Her other arm was used as a walking stick almost, grabbing on to anything that was sturdy to help keep her standing. Tara's wounds were dripping blood and glowing bright blue as she stumbled across the room, still searching for one or both of the brothers. As her vision started to get burly and her head to become unhealthily light, a large door directly in front of her swung open to reveal both of the brothers with panic-stricken faces at the sight before them. Tara unconsciously fell forward as the eldest of the two, Dean caught her with his forearms in between her shoulders and arms connect, then her vision faded into black...


End file.
